A tape dispenser is a device that holds a roll of tape and has a mechanism on one end to cut or shear-off the tape. Dispensers vary widely based on the tape they dispense. Abundant and most common, clear tape dispensers are commonly made of plastic, and may be disposable. Other dispensers are stationary and may have sophisticated features to control tape usage and improve ergonomics. Tape dispensers for silicon tapes with Mylar (Mylar® registered trademark of DuPont Teijin Films) protective backing that separates tape layers are wound on a tape spool and require more complex tape dispensing mechanisms to allow dispensing while stripping-off the backing. Without an auto mechanism the process of removing the backing material is time consuming and wasteful, since in trying to remove the backing, strips of tape can damage the useful part of the tape, especially when lifting the backing with a fingernail or pointed tool to separate the layers. Manual methods for removing backing takes time and resources that can account for a significant dollar value in any project. The manual removal method also requires the use of both hands. Thus, the user has to stop a job, put down tools, and often remove work gloves to separate the backing. Adverse weather conditions make this all the more difficult.